ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
The plumbers off the case
} |season = } |number = 8 |airdate = 5 jan 2015 |writer = Jill donnellan |director = James Barr |previous = wildmutts are rampaging |next = Rad where have you gone? |image=Ben if i can tallk no rook plase this is for my fam- vilgax hahahahaha idiots time to die.jpg }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot max sends ben and rook to roviender to get Amber ogia off rook's famliy rook tries to tallk ben into making some but befor he can say anything vilgax returns kiddnapping rooks famliy Major Events Transcript Vilgax Eon A New Mission Eon Forget It Vilgax Fool Eon Thats It Rook Ben Look Ben Hun Vilgax And Eon No These 2 Fough Back When We Were At Los Rook What? Ben You Were Not There Max Yes Amber Ogia Rook Magister No Max Well Whos The Boss Rook But Max Who Rook But Max Who Is The Boss You Silly Monkey (meanwhile on Rooks Home Planet) Eon If You Betray Me Again You Idiot I Will Destroy You Vilgax Laughs 1 Thing Eon Theres Only 1 Thing Getting Rid Of All Chroanospaiens In The Universe Laughs Rook Da Bedtime Rook Ben Rook Ben But Da No Rook Ben Dont Be Stupi- Ugh (falls on the ground) Vilgax Rooks A Fool Eon The Next Plan Ben Rook Why Are You Mad Rook Magister Tennyson He Max HE IS AWSOME NOW LEAVE ME ALONE Rook More Like A Jerk Vilgax Fools Now Time To Create A Chronosapien Eorrer Divce Maltruant Was A Idiot Eon But Yes Evreyone Has Betrayed Me Vilgax Soon I Will Destroy All Timeline Bens And Errer The Chronosapiens Ben No Rook Vilgax Eon How Ben (turns into Armdrilo) Armdrilo Yes max Knew There Was Something Worng So Eon Let Me Rook Your Wait This Is My Home Planet Vilgax Idiot We Know That And Your Father Is Mine Rook No GIVE HIM BACK OR YOUR DEAD (punchs Vilgax) Vilgax Laughs Soon You Will Fall Armdrilo No You Will Rook Ben We Must Vilgax See For Your Self Da mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Rook Ben Brother Ben 10 Vilgax Shutup Little Baby Rook Ben Buzz Off I Wasnt Tallking To You Vilgax Fool How Dare YOU BACKTALLK ME Rook Young One Go Inside Eon No He Will Stay Armdrilo Hey Stay Out Of This (changers back) Ben No Rook Vilgax It's Over Vilgax Never Old Guy Eon Hes Not Old Ben But You Are (changers into Upgrade) Upgrade Oh Yes (megers with Eon) Eon Get Off Me Fool (shoots upgrade and upgrade Turns Back) Ben No Rook Ha Ben I've Got A Ider (changers into Clockwork) Clockwork Yes Vilgax And Eon NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT YOU FOOL CRASH (clockwork Changers Back) Ben Yes Now (changers into Diamondhead) Eon No Vilgax Fool I've Got The Power I Need (goes into Eon) Vilon Call Me Vilon Diamondhead Okay Vilgax Not Funny (turns back) Ben Hun Ben No Vilon Next Time Ben 10 But Now I Return To The New Dawn Where I Complete My Plan (leaves) Ben No Da Vilgax Ben Yes Rook I Have A Plan We Will Need Skurds Help Rook Ben Whos Skurd The End Characters ben rook rooks famliy max Villains vilgax eon Aliens Used armdrilo upgrade (2x 2nd time going for big chill) Clockwork Diamondhead Trivia Rook Shar Doze not appre in this episode because Going to the Plumbers aceremey vilgax your pitty plan is failling of NO MY PLAN IS NOT.jpg